Wielder of the 4th Triforce
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: Alexa is a 17 year old teenager until one day will change her life. When in the world of Hyrule with no memory of her past life. Link and her are now saving the land of Hyrule from the evil Twilight King. Throughout their journey, she will learn about her destiny and make many friends along the way. Rated T for language and violence. 4th Triforce is my opinion on what it is.
1. Prolouge

Hey there, I'm just a normal 17 years old or am I? I live in Utah and I'm such a video game freak. Also, I have these dreams that I always had ever since I was a small child but I could never understand what they meant. At school we had many projects about stories of anything we wanted to write about. I always wrote about the dreams I had, we shared them out loud. When it came to my turn, and when I finished almost everybody laughed at me. Especially the preppy girls, at lunch time, they will come and start teasing me and throw wetted paper napkins at me. Some of the Jocks that are the Preppy girls' boyfriends, corner me and start punching me but I fight back, to show girls aren't weak. The swordsmanship I took lessons on were worth it many times in high school. But there's one more thing I should tell you guys. I ever since I moved to a new house when I was 5 years old, there this valley nearby where I live, that my parents never let me go there, only if I was with somebody. I always wondered why I could never go there by myself, it's just a valley.

Well one day my friend and I came to my house from high school on a nice June day. When we got there and went inside, there was a note left on the counter inside the kitchen by my parents saying they went shopping and will be back soon. The first thing we did was go to the gaming room with a Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, some 3ds, a PSP, and a PlayStation 2 and obviously with a crap load of games. My friend got out The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess disk and turn on the Wii. Since all files were used, I deleted one of the files so my friend could try the game. Since he has been asking me forever to play it, ever since I got the game a few months. After Blake passed the first temple in the game in 1 hour which rather shocked me how fast he did it, but it got rather boring just sitting around watching him play.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhh," I said in the gaming room looking outside the window with my friend Blake sitting on the couch with the Wii controllers. "There's nothing to do here!" It was true, my parents were shopping and all the video games that I had, were 1) already passed and couldn't make another progress, or 2) replaying them can get boring throughout time when you already know what to do. There was another problem as well, I didn't like it when my parents went shopping because they take forever to come back home. One time they came back home at 1:00, IN THE MORNING!

"A common Alexa! Don't be so down hearted," said Blake after shutting off the Wii and putting the game back in its case. "Let's take a break of Twilight Princess. The day looks beautiful, why don't we go to your backyard and get some fresh air?"

"Fine," I said as I got up and started going to the hallway and turn to face the door that led to my backyard. I open it and step outside on the fresh green grass with due on them and having the fresh breeze flowing calming. Blake and I look out in the tranquility view of my backyard with the afternoon sun at its highest point in the sky and stared at it. Just staring at my backyard for a while, I couldn't take the silence any longer, but then I notice the valley nearby which gave me an idea in my head to break the silence.

"Tag you're it," I yell at Blake as I touched his shoulder. Then I start running as fast as I can away from my backyard and started running towards the valley nearby by house ever since I was a kid when my family moved here. As Blake stands there for a few seconds with an expression of what-the-hell-just-happened?

"Hey no fair! You didn't even warn me that we were going to play tag," yells Blake as he starts running to tag me back. But I was miles away from him and running freely to the valley, trying to get a good distance. I was having so fun of being chased that I didn't even notice the ditch on the ground that magically appeared on the valley field.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I yell as I fall into the ditched and just kept falling screaming for Blake to help me until I hit the ground. But there was no ground to land on and the light when out from outside as if the hole just disappeared right away when I fell through it, and I couldn't here Blake's voice anymore. I just kept falling in the dark hole, wondering what will happen to me. Then my vision started getting blurry, my head was starting to hurt, until my vision when out and I was knocked down. I was in complete darkness. Then I landed on land finally but it turned out it was very wet to my disappointed. I thought I was dead for a long time until it felt like some warm hands picked me off the ground and carried me away. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge, neither did my body as if I were in a spell.

"_Why won't my body move? Where am I, who this random person that found me? Wait, something isn't right, there's something missing but I don't know what it is. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," _I thought while screaming in my mind.

Great, I was going unconscious again, my head is hurting again and darkness is taking over me. But before I was knocked out, I swear I saw a shining light coming somewhere as if my eyes were able to open just a bit. Then I was knocked down but then the same weird dreams started forming inside my head.

**HeroAlexa249: Hope you guys enjoyed this! First Fanfic I made. Will do next chapter as soon as I can. This was the intro of the story.**

**Link: I wasn't announced yet.**

**HeroAlexa249: Don't worry, you will be announce next chapter. Promise!**

**Link: Promise. Also, review and subscribe!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**I'm back! Thank you for the good review **prime12**. In this chapter Link comes in and the being of their adventure. Enjoy! **

Where am I? Sniff…..what's that smell? It smells like soup. C'mon, wake up!

"Uuuuuhhhhh," I said with my left hand on my head which was hurting like hell. My right on my right leg which ached as well.

"Oh! You're finally awake," said a boy with a bowl of soup which was the smell I sniffed earlier. "I thought you weren't to get up yet ever since I found you." The boy had a dirty blond hair color, dark blue eyes like the sky, and he seemed about the age as I was.

"What's your name?"

"Name's Alexa. What's yours?"

"My name is Link and I work on the farm nearby. Also, are you from Ordon because you have the clothes that we Ordons' wear." That's when I had to look at myself. I was wearing what Link was wearing and my ears were pointy but when looking at myself and after a quick glance on my right hand. I stop to look at it. On it were three triangles in the shape of one bigger triangle. I looked at Link and saw the same thing on his left hand.

"I don't know if I'm from here," I said to him. "I-I somewhat don't remember anything from my past. Also, where did you find me and where in the world am I?"

"Hmm. You must have amnesia. You're in Ordon, and I found you at Ordon Springs and we are in my house. For the minute when I found you I thought you were dead. But then I saw you breathing, it gave me relief. Also you were knocked for three whole days."

He gave me the bowl of soup he had. I thanked him and I wolfed it down like an animal but in my head all I was thinking why I couldn't remember anything. How did I knew my name if I don't know what my past was? Maybe I am from here but I just don't remember.

Later that day, Link introduce me to everyone around Ordon village and took me to the farm where he worked. He showed me his horse Epona, I tried to pet her but she almost bit me. Link told me that Epona is a bit cautious with new people. Then we went inside the farm where one stall held a black horse with a scar on its side.

"Hey what's with the other horse Link," I asked.

"He's a wild horse we found a few days ago. I tried taming him but he wouldn't let me," he said. I looked at the horse and went up to him with some feed on my hand. I put my hand out and waited. To a big surprise for the both of us the horse didn't bite but took the feed and then nuzzled my hand.

"It seems that this horse likes you," said Link, "You have some skills and bravery to do that. What are you going to call him?"

"His name will be Lightning."

"Well, now since you tamed him. Want to help me with the farm and put all the Ordon goats back in the stalls," he said.

"Wait, I thought you worked here," I answered back.

"Yeah but you can work here too."

* * *

After the first day of my new job, Link introduce me to his friend for last. Her name was Ilia and she was the mayor's daughter. When it came to evening Link asked me if I knew swordsmanship. I answered an automatic yes and awkward silence came over. How did I knew that if I can't remember anything?! At night time Link took me back to his house where I can stay since he had an extra bed.

"Good night Alexa."

"Night Link."

The next day I went strolling around the village, trying to find more Rupees for my allowance. There wasn't much to do after finding some rupees out of nowhere, so I went to the shop and asked Sera if I could buy the slingshot. But she wasn't in a great mood since her cat wasn't back. So I went where the cat was and try to catch the cat but that damned thing runs fast. I notice that the cat just kept staring at the fish so I asked Collin's mom if I could use the fishing pole they had. After getting it and finally catching a fish. The cat stole it and went back to the shop, when I finally got the slingshot.

When afternoon came and getting a wooden sword from Rusl, Link (got one too.), came back with a big smile on his face.

"Rusl just asked me if tomorrow I can take the treasure to the royal Hyrule family and he said I might see the famous Princess Zelda," said Link.

"Congratulations," I said.

"I was wondering if you will like to join me," he said.

"Yes, I'll like to go with you to give the royal gift to the royal family," I said.

When then Malo, Talo, and Beth came and ask us how you fight with a sword. After we did, a monkey with a rose on its head showed up and ran away. The three youngsters started chasing after her.

"What are we just standing here for," I yell, "Let's go after them and bring them back!"

"Agree."

We went after them, to notice two out of the three couldn't catch up with Talo who went ahead. Also to see a fence in our way to get to Faron Woods, and we had to find some horse reeds to call our horses. When we got to the cave ahead, but both Link and I couldn't see a damn thing since it was so dark, then we had to the guy with the afro with BIRDS on him and asked him if he had a lantern that we can use. Sure enough he did and gave it to us for 10 rupees. After going through the dark cave that was filled with monsters which we killed with our wooden swords. Then after beating even more monsters, we finally find Talo and the female monkey only to see them in a cage with 2 moblins guarding them. But thankfully, the moblins are easy to defeat and Link and I rescued them and took Talo home.

"Please don't tell my dad," Talo said, "He will be mad if he knew that I went into those woods. That monkey was actually nice. She and I both got kidnapped by those monsters. By the way thank you for saving me Link and Alexa."

"You're welcome," said Link and I at the same time as he left to go back home.

Then Rusl came and told us that Collin told him what happened and he then told Talo's parents. He was going to find him only to see us that we already did the rescuing and he reminded us that we set part tomorrow to give the Royal Hyrule family the gift.

The next day after finishing herding the goats, we were going down the hill from the farm with Epona and Lightning. We saw Mayer Po and Ilia were in front of their house, they notice us and Ilia went up to Epona and Lightning, while Link and I went to Mayer Po.

"Today you and your new friend, Alexa will go to Hyrule give the royal gift to the royal family," said Mayer Po, "This is an important task."

"Wait. What's this," said Ilia as Mayor Po, Link and I turn around to see the problem was. "Epona's leg and Lightning's leg are hurt. LINK! ALEXA! You two were fence jumping again! You're pushing both of your horses too hard!"

"But Ilia. If Link and Alexa don't have Epona or Lightning how will they get the royal gift in tim-," said Mayor Po.

"FATHER," yells Ilia to Mayer Po, "You are the mayor and you have to start acting like one!" The three of us put our heads down in shame.

Then she starts walking away with the two horses to Ordon Springs leaving the three of us dumbfounded. Link and I looked each other and knew we had to get them back even if it meant doing the hard way.

"By the way Alexa," ask Link, "How are you doing with your memory? Any luck of remembering your past?"

"No, nothing at all," I replied, "Nothing, not one tiny memory like who are my parents." Link's replied was just a "hmph" and the rest of the walk to Ordon Springs was silent, until we ran by to Collin.

"Ah…Link and Alexa," he said, "Are you guys trying to get to Ilia? Well ever since when the chase happened and I told about Talo. Talo and Malo won't let me go pass them. Those guys always pick on me. Can you guys talk to them so we can pass?" Link and I agreed to Collin and walked up to them. They weren't happy when they Collin with us.

"Hi Link! Hi Alexa! That was so cool what you guys did," said Talo.

"Yeah! That was cool with the chase yesterday," said Malo.

"Yeah it was awesome until Collin told on us."

"Thanks a lot Collin! Our parents were so mad with us when they were told that we went to the woods!"

"Okay, enough fighting you guys," I said, "If you aren't going to pass, why not make a deal with you guys." When I said that I knew they were listening.

"Alexa and I will give our wooden swords to you guys and you let us pass through," said Link. I glared at him with a serious but yet again it was the only way to get pass.

"DEAL," they both yelled. We gave them our swords they let us pass and continued on but to see another problem again.

"_Crap….another blockage. DAMN IT_," I thought.

There was a gate blocking Ordon Springs and there was Ilia with the two horses. Ilia noticed us and said this.

"If you guys still want your horses back," she said, "IT'S STILL NO, NOT UNTIL YOU GUYS STOP PUSHING HARD ON THEM!"

"Ilia doesn't know what happened yesterday," said Collin, "You guys can go through the hole over there nearby." While Collin went inside, Link and I were able to find the hole and go through it. When we finally got to the other side, Collin was done explaining what happened yesterday to Ilia.

"I didn't know that happened to Talo," said Ilia and notice us standing us there, tried to go to Epona and Lightning but they neighed on their hind legs. "You guys still prefer me over your masters, huh."

"Just promise me this Link," she said literally ignoring me, which was fine by me since I'm new and very mysteriously. "Promise you will come home safely." The silence didn't end until we heard rumbling and shear pain came to my head. A horrible looking monster came riding on a huge pig with two other monsters on pigs.

Collin and Ilia started running but both were shot with arrows on the back which knocked them down. Link and I were going to save them but to get knocked down with something very hard on the back of our heads. All I could hear before being unconscious was a horn, darkness took over again.

"Wake up Alexa," yells Link's voice while shaking me to get up. I wake up startled, the pain in my head was still there and was getting even worse.

"Hey snap out on whatever trance you're in," he yells, "We have to go and save Collin and Ilia!"

I was back to my senses and got up as fast as I can. Link and I start running towards Faron Woods only to find a dark barrier in our way. To make it even worse, a two dark hands grab me and Link and pulling us in the barrier. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," we both yell on top of our lungs.

Everything around us was with a twilight color. The thing that grab us was weird looking with the weird designs on its face and it being all black. Shear pain in my head again but it was even worse when trying to pull free from that monsters grip. But then light from the three triangles on my hand started glowing and the monster lost its grip on us and made fell to the ground. I couldn't get up on my two legs, the pain inside my head was worse by every second. The next thing I knew was I scream straight at the sky and pass out on the floor.

**Heh…yep it ends with a cliffhanger for this chapter! Will do the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Link: Please review and subscribe. **


	3. Twilight Zone 1

**Sorry guys for the writing errors last chapter. Also sorry for the late update, been very busy, but hey, at least summer vacation is coming. New characters coming in this chapter! Also the weapons are still going to be the same but here's the difference, so example the Hero's Bow, there will be 2 instead of 1, same with all the other ones. There will be some sort of Ocarina of Time reference in this story. But anyway, let's continue this story! :D**

Okay, I was getting real pissed off on how many times I was being knocked down on the head or with the shear pain in my head. I was able to wake up but only to be surprise in what form I was in instead of my human form. It was in a beast form like a wolf but with weird designs on our forehead, I only knew that when I looked at Link in the same state I was. The best part was, we were both chained up and the distance we can go to the door wasn't the door but the cold iron bars of our cell.

"_Crap. I wish there was a way that I can talk to Link but there's no way since beasts can't TALK! But there has to be a way." _

"_There is a way, Alexa. You mind speaking to me," _said Link in my thoughts.

"_What the hell…" _I wasn't able to finish my thought when both Link and I saw two imps that both had black, weird looking blue and white patterns on them, pointy ears and both wearing weird looking masks covering one of their opposite eyes, outside the cell we were in. One was a female, the other one was a male. They both stared at us, then out of nowhere they were inside the cell. What did Link and I do? Growl at them wanting to know what the heck they want from us.

"We finally found you guys," they both said in an illusion, while Link and I are still growling at them.

"Ah, why giving us the stare, when we could help you guys," said the female imp which caught Link's and I's attention. Then she and the male one had to red and black energy ball forming in their hands which then disappeared and which surprised me and Link when our chains broke. It felt so good to move as much as we want but when we faced the imps, only to them turn into molecules and _go through _the bars to the other side, and told us we had to figure out how to get out.

Turns out Link and I had to use our new senses and were able to find a hole on the ground of the cell which led out of the stinking cold cell. But when we got out of the cell, the imp female went on Link's back and the male went on my back. We tried to take them off but they grabbed our ears to heel down and told us they wanted to meet somebody and they can help us get to that "special person" they were talking about.

"_Should we trust them," _I asked Link with my new found power of mind speaking.

"_I don't know, but I'm interested on this special person their talking about. So I think we can…for now," _replied Link. So Link and I followed their lead and were able to find the sewers of whatever place we were at. That's when the two imps pointed out a soul thing in the corner of one sewage passage, they told us to use our new senses but Link and I could already see it was guard but he was shaking as if he saw a ghost. We went farther into the sewage but we were attack by weird looking monsters which almost looked like the one that grabbed Link and I but way smaller and no weird looking mask. Turns out it was easy to defeat it and we continued on. We ran more of them when trying to figure out the switches to open or close latched doors that have the water or either get rid of it. Until we finally found stairways but with gaps. Just reaching the first few steps there was already a problem.

"_Great, what are we going to do? We can't jump this far," _I said to Link.

"You guys don't need to worry we can help you guys get across," said the male imp. Sure enough the male and female went to the other side but told us to go one at a time. Link went first, he jumped and landed on the other side by with the help of the female imp. I went and was able to across too. We went all the way up as we could until there were no more stairs and we found a door way high up and with the help of the imps, we were able to get up there. It turns it, it lead outside but it was the same shape back in Faron Woods. What is up with this twilight looking covered land?!

"Ah….the feel of twilight is so good," said the female imp, "Can you guys guess where we are?" Link and I still had no clue where the hell we were so we sat quiet. "No? When we get to the special person, then you guys will now! Heheheheheh!"

We continued our little journey to the place the imps were taking us, but turns out there were enemies up here too. Wasn't this the greatest day for Link and I to use our mouths and teeth to kill these things?! But we finally made it inside the tower the imps were leading us to and we went up the stairs, to find a door which wasn't lock for somewhat apparent reason. Inside the room was a hooded person staring out in the window but she must have heard us come in and turned around to see who it was.

"Midna. Eriko. What are you two doing here," she asked the two imps which Link and I finally knew what they were called so we could stop calling them Imps. That's when she noticed the chains that were left on Link's and I's arm. "You two were locked up? I'm so sorry." She looked out the window again, at the castle filled with twilight.

"We finally found the people we need which are these two," said Midna with a huge grin on her face. "O Twilight Princess." The hooded figure stood there for a minute and started telling the story how all of this happen. About how some guy named Zant came with his minions to Hyrule Castle and how Zant filled the place with Twilight. The people turned into spirits but they didn't know that.

"And I was left as its princess." Then she took off her hood to reveal her true self, Link and I sat there in shocked almost making Midna and Eriko falling down our backs. Then she said this, "I am Zelda.'

"_Wait Link, didn't you say Rusl said that we might see Zelda when giving the gifts?"_

"…"

"_Link?"_

"…"

"_Link..."_

"…"

"_LINK!_"

"_Huh? What happen Alexa? Shocking that were seeing Zelda at a time of this, huh?"_

"_Oh brother… It's so obviously on what just happen with you, but nothing happened but you not answering me."_

"_Sorry" _

"Nice dramatic entrance," said Eriko. Zelda stared at them and asked how come they were wanted from the guards and what do they want to do with us. They answered why should you care, Zelda looked at them and back to us and told us the guard will come by, so we should leave right now. When we got out of the room but Midna stopped and told us to be quiet, turns out the guard was coming up but luckily we got out of there quickly in time. We were on part of Hyrule Castle, while I couldn't stop thinking the events that happened but the nagging feeling about my memory still bother me.

"So now that you know what happened, you want to go back to Ordon," said Eriko with a huge grin, "but are you sure you aren't missing something?" Then Midna turn into Collin screaming and the Ilia screaming. Link reacted this quite affectedly to this. I know I didn't know them much but I knew I had to save them too, somewhere in my mind it was telling me to save them along with Link.

"We will help you two, but you guys have to help us in return meaning you guys will be our servants for now on," said Midna, since Link and I couldn't talk we just nodded even though we were these guys servants. Then Link's and I's bodies were then like black pieces as we were teleported to… Ordon Springs. But I somewhat thought Link and I were going return to normal when back to the light but we were still beasts.

"Before we go anywhere, were going to need swords and shields," said Midna, but Link and I knew the place where we could find them, Ordon Village. We went out of Ordon Springs, to Link's house and notice an enemy, which was rather easy to defeat and then we heard a voice thanking us which was a squirrel?! The squirrel told us what happen when the monsters came and they took the children away. Okay, so our rescue mission just got a lot heavier but any way we entered the village and we tried to think where the shields and swords can be. So we decided to see we can find a clue, so we went to the watermill where we saw the mayor and Talo and Malo's dad talking. We sneaked up but we couldn't hear what they were saying, got closer but still couldn't hear, just scooted one more time and we could finally here what they were saying. They were talking about Rusl, the children, monsters and finally the shields and swords we needed, but they notice us, screamed and ran off. But we had the information we needed, now we had to decide now who was going to get what.

"_How about this_," I said in Link's mind, "_You get the swords, and I get the shields_."

"_Deal, but let's be careful," _said Link, "_Everybody think we're monsters, we don't want to cause any trouble._" Link was right, so we can't be spotted. So Link headed where Rusl lived, I headed to the watermill until I was spotted by Beth's dad who blamed me for taking the children away. The worst part was he got the grass that you have to play it and a hawk comes. This was not going to be easy, I ran out of his sight but I found a rock I can on and actually jump to the roof of the store, with the help of Eriko since I could never jump that I high up. We got on where Beth's dad was and scared the crap out of him when he jumped into the water, but hey, he wasn't in the way anymore.

"We can use the mill to get inside that window," said Eriko, he went on part of the mill, I jumped and he went on the open window. I was able to get up there and go inside the house, inside I found the shields we needed on…..a part I couldn't even reach, I looked around where I can use to maybe get up there. The only thing that was the closest was the table, but I though it wouldn't work, when I got on Eriko told me he could help me get up there. After getting up there with the help of Eriko, I got the two shields we need, made out of wood suitable but yet again they can catch on fire. When I left the house and met up with Link who had the two swords on his back and the both of us left Ordon Village and when passing by Ordon Springs, we heard a voice calling us. Link and I wondered what it was, so we turned around and headed back to Ordon Springs. There it was, that voice again, but it warned us that a creature that was the one that pulled Link and I in, was coming. Then a twilight portal showed up in the sky and one of those twili beasts showed up. It was tougher than it took, it took us three times on jumping and biting it until it finally went down dead.

"You two….come closer," said the mysterious voice, we did come closer, then the rocks started glowing and then a figure showed up that look like a Ordon got except it had a weird looking tail. "My name is Ordona. I'm one of the four spirits of light. The monster that you fought was sent by Zant, those beasts went to the other light springs to take away their light. That's the reason everything is covered in twilight. Go to Faron Woods where you two turned into beasts, go there and return it to light." Ordona disappeared and Link and I headed to Faron Woods. At the entrance of the twilight covered Faron Woods, Midna asked are we sure we want to go back in there. We nodded and Midna and Eriko pulled us in.

"Hmmm," said Midna, "Not good as I was hoping to be but they will have to be in use, for now." She put them away and headed on. When these rocks circled us and a barrier showed up, three twili beasts showed up and Midna and Eriko told us if we could handle them ourselves without their help. Link and I defeated two but then the third one screeched so loud that my ears would pop out and the two dead ones came back to life. It was no use, when two died the would be resurrected and Link and I were getting tired, until finally Midna and Eriko came back to us and told us leaving on twili beast live will just bring the others back to life. They told us we can help, their hair turned into a hand and a circle formed around us, and a static around the beast showed up telling they were in the circle until all of them were in it. We then leaped to them killing with fast speed, until all were dead and continued our way to Faron Springs.

Again a voice called out to us, we reached to it and it told us that its light was taken away by twili bugs and we had to use these to get the light from them, which was the vessel of light. We found a few along the way, three in the afro guy's house, and three at the entrance of the cave. When got to the other side of the cave, the field that use to be there was covered in a weird purple mist but Midna warned us we should maybe not go in that. We found two at the end of the cave, but we found a spot where we could climb on with the help of the two imps. Along the way to cross the other side, we found three more bugs, damn I was getting tired of biting on these. At the other side we found two more and went across short cave then to cross a twisted long trunk that was a path way. To find the monkey girl there and the last two bugs. But the only thing that was easy is, they die in one hit and we heard some good information from the girl monkey about her boss going strange and was looking at that blocked webbed entrance. Link and I were then teleported to Faron Springs where we returned the light back to its rightful place. Everything was back to light, then then the same thing happened again back in Ordon Springs. This time it was a weird looking monkey thing and with a weird very long squirrel tail.

"I am Faron," it said, "Thank you for returning the light but when you two turned into beasts it was a sign. Look at your awaken form." I couldn't believe it, I was human again, and so was Link. But I was wearing a purple tunic with chainmail under it with a white shirt, a long purple hat, white pants, leather boots, and brown fingerless gloves except on didn't have the brown design, it was a blue and black fingerless glove on my left hand. Link was wearing the same thing except his had the color green and we both had some packs to carry stuff, the Ordon swords on baldrics, my on my right, Link on his left and shields on our backs where we could place them with the swords.

"Your powers were awaken when you two were pulled in the twilight zone," Faron said, "You two were chosen by the gods." This surprised me and Link big time. "The triangles called the Triforce on your hand show that you two were chosen and those clothing were wore by a hero of the past, they were awaken. Yours names are Link and Alexa, correct? Link, you wield the Triforce of Courage and Alexa, the Triforce of Time. Go to the forest temple to defeat the evil that still dwells there." Then Faron disappeared and Link and I looked at ourselves one more time before we faced to our destination.

Midna showed up except not in her usually form but in a clear see through black color and said, "Who knew you two were chosen heroes by the gods. Anyway let's go to the forest temple because that's where we are heading." She disappeared into Link's shadow, which I was guessing Eriko hiding in my shadow. Then Link and I started heading towards the forest temple.

**FINALLY! Longest chapter I wrote so far. What do guys think of the 4****th**** Triforce Alexa wields? If you guys aren't satisfied, just tell me in the reviews and come up with suggestions for it and I will change it.** **But anyway hope you guys like this so far. See you guys' next chapter.**

**Link: Please review and thank you.**


	4. Forest Temple

**I'm sorry guys for a late update. It's summer and I'm lazy right now but hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Before Link and I go to the forest temple, we had to refuel our lantern, which was very low on flame power. Where did we have to go? To the afro dude which I still don't know his name at all yet. He recognize us and we told him we need more oil for our lantern, he told us we could refuel our lantern for 30 rupees or buy a bottle already filled with lantern oil for 100 rupees. I told Link, we should probably do both, when we have to go through the cave and just in case that weird purple fog was still there. He agreed with the idea, so we combined our money together to get our lantern refilled and have a bottle just in case. Now that we already set to go, we left afro dude and headed inside the cave which was still filled with the monsters Link and I seen last time. When we were out of the cave, we saw the same damn deadly fog again, I have no idea why refuel the lantern when it still had a good amount of oil with it.

"Great, how are we supposed to cross this," said Link, "We can't cross the way we did as beasts. Now what Alexa?" I couldn't respond back when the female monkey showed up out of nowhere and took our lantern but made a gesture if she wanted us to follow.

"What are you just standing there for," yells Eriko as he came out of my shadow. "That monkey just took your lantern! But…she seems to know what she's doing, but still follow her and get the lantern back." Eriko went back to hide in my shadow, and he was right. The monkey girl put the lantern on a stick and was waving it around and to our surprise, the fog was disappearing around the length of the swing. Link and I looked at each other and shrug, and started following the monkey. Throughout the way to get to the other side, there were monsters along the way which scared the crap out of the enemy and Link and I had to defeat them with our swords. Because if the monkey stopped swinging, the fog will start coming back, if we didn't kill it in time, we would probably die, but lucky the enemies are easy to defeat. When we got to the other side, the female monkey left and left the lantern behind. I picked up and it was dead gone with oil. Man, I actually felt happy that we didn't waste 100 rupees to get a bottle of oil, we refilled it just in case if we had to catch something on fire while or in the forest temple. We saw the same root bridge, as normal as it can be, but in front of our way was a golden wolf, with one red eye, it started growling at us. Link and I drew out our sword and shield, waiting for it to attack. It didn't attack us, it jumped on us and Link and I were teleported to some place that was like covered in snow. The wolf in front of us howled after Link and I got off the floor and it turned to some skeleton and zombie warrior. It then told us to attack him, so we did, it dodged our attack and it hit us from behind. We weren't injured but rather sore from that hit on our backs.

"You two can't be good heroes if you two don't master the sword," it said, "I will teach, but are you two willing to take the challenge to master all 7 hidden skills?"

"Yes," Link and I said in unison, we had to improve our skills, after that easy defeated knock down.

"Alright, then," it said, "I will first teach you the finishing blow. This will skill will let you allow to kill the enemy straight when there on the ground." It showed us how to do it and told us now strike him and then do the hidden skill on him, and he made another duplicate of itself, so I could work the hidden skill on it. We hit it and then stabbed them.

"Good, one hidden skill is past on," it said, "There are still six other hidden skills to be unlocked, just listen when the wind is blowing." Link and I nodded and did try out the move one more time before we were teleported back where we first saw it. We looked at each other and continued our way up to the forest, to find a web in our web but we burned it with the fire from the lantern and went inside. Holy crap! This place was dark, vines almost everywhere, moss, hell there's even monsters, spiders, and more wood and green everywhere. We saw the female monkey again in another wooden cage and with two moblins there again. Link and I drew out our swords and shields and started slaying those moblins and a few plant monsters and annoying bats flying around making it hard for us to hit it. I looked at the wooden cage and had an idea. I yell at the female monkey to duck hoping she could understand me and spin attack the wooden cage. The plan worked and she was free out of the cage, and started climbing up the vines…with spiders crawling around it.

"How come she didn't react to the spiders but with all those monsters and bats, Link," I asked him with a question expression on my face.

"I have no idea," replied Link, "I have no idea why, Alexa." But those spider could be a problem and I had an idea, I got out my slingshot, but I looked at Link with a surprise look. He had a slingshot out too, but I thought I bought the only slingshot, but there were two?!

"_When did you get that slingshot?! I thought there was only one in stock but two,"_ I mind spoke to Link, not really wanting that monkey listening to our conversation if it could understand us.

"_We can discuss this later, now we have to defeat whatever evil still lurks here," _Link responded while he slingshot the spiders on the vines so we could climb them. I gave him a glare before climbing up the vines, we open the "door" and entered to another room of this temple so far. But Link and I noticed the spider on the ceiling, well it was easy to tell because 1) the monkey was doing the same scared pose when an enemy is nearby, and 2) there was a bad feeling that we were being watch. We drew out our weapon and shield, and the spider came down to attack us. Turns out we had to wait to have its head to go up for a bite to hit a weak point on it, but when hitting it for the second time Link saw a chance on trying the new hidden skill. It killed the spider in seconds, we noticed that some of the lantern stands weren't lit up, and we thought what will happen if we lit them. We lit the stands up and those wooden planks on the ground were rumbling and then they turned into steps that led us to the other door of the temple. But there was a treasure chest right to the left of the door, Link and I looked at each other, shrug and went to open it, to see what was inside. It was a dungeon map.

"This will make this place a lot easier and very useful," said Link, and looking at the map closely, and then looked at the monkey girl who was jumping and looks like she's telling us to open this door. I open it, and it led us to an outside part of the temple, where it was windy, and there was a bridge to cross. Before we could even put our first step, on the other side of the bridge, another monkey but bigger and whiter. Showed up, with a boomerang and threw it to the bridges ropes when the female monkey was on the bridge. Damn….the bridge was broken and luckily the female monkey grabbed a hold of the planks of the broken bridge, to climb back up.

"Whoa," showed up Midna, "Was there just a monkey fight going on!? Well then, were going to have to find another way. Maybe that monkey knows." She disappeared, and we went back where we came from. Thinking, if this monkey has a clue what's she's doing.

She wanted us to follow her to the left, so we did after looking at the map and she jumped on the rope, since we couldn't jump to the other side. Link went first and I went second and opened the door in front of us. We looked at the map, but we notice there was a room covered by a big boulder, but we didn't have anything to break it.

"There has to be a way to open this," Link said looking around but then stop because it was hard to see the darkness.

"Hey, look out," I yell at him, "there's an enemy right in front of you!" I strike at the monster but it turn into a ball and was flashing which started making us entirely worry. "Is….that a…"

"BOMB" Link yells and we run as far away from it, when it exploded. We went back to the area to see the blockage was gone and we had access to the room, where there were pots.

"If we ever find that thing again," said Link, "please don't hit the damn thing, because if you do…we might get blown and be seriously injured." Link finish with an anger tone in his voice telling me don't ever do that damn mistake again. But anyway, one of the pots seemed to be moving, Link picked it up and out came a…a…a-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! It told us its name is Ooccoo and this was her son, Ooccoo Jr. and told us if we ever get out of the temple, just ask them. We looked at each other and took them in, just in case we need to refill supplies, but we still thought they weird looking.

Anyway, we continued to the other side of the smallest tunnel ever, and came to an open room. Where there were vines on one side of the wall, some wooden platforms, a bridge, a cage looking thing with a chest inside but there was a puzzle to solve it, water, and two doors, one of them was locked. The monkey started doing its pose again, and Link notice the spider before I did.

"Hhhhmmmm." Link looked at the spider who hadn't notice us yet, got out his slingshot and shot right at the string web that was holding it. It broke and fell to the ground, but when trying to get to us, it literally didn't notice the water, where it…drowned, and we actually couldn't help but laugh at that, after defeating a few plant monsters nearby. But anyway, we jumped over the planks and got to the other side of it, the door that the monkey wanted to go was lock, so we went to the other one, to see if we can find a key. We were back outside again, except there was bridge to cross, at the other side after opening the door. There was a room with a bridge but it needed some type of wind power to make it work. But there was a chest, right next to us, and we open it to find a small key. Back at the same room, with the locked door.

We put the key inside the lock, and then open the door. Inside the room was a pole, and on top of it was wooden cage locked up monkey. The female monkey ran off and climb up the pole and tried to break the cage. Link and I ran over the bridge, but then it broke. But we weren't thinking of that now, we got to the monkeys were. Well...by this time, I was trying out some rolls, but I guess I was paying attention where I was going. Then I hit the pole hard which started to make it shake, while rubbing my head, Link did the same thing twice as if he had an idea, and the cage fell and broke, where the monkey can be free. Then two moblins came and attacked us. After Link and I defeated them, we were going to go back to the other room but we totally forgot the bridge broke.

"Great how are we going to get back to the other room, if we can't get cross the bridge," I asked. I spoke way too soon, when the monkeys got the rope that was left behind, and were hanging upside down so we could cross by us swinging on them. After we cross and were back to the other room, we went back to the main room of the temple. Now with the help of two monkeys we could go to the right side of this temple. But there was a web, but really all we had to do was burn it with the lantern and continue our way. The next room had a lot of stairs with wooden floors that led to two other rooms, just after we took a few steps, plant monsters appeared and we thought they were going to be easy. We were so wrong.

"HYYYAAHHHH," Link yells when doing a jump attacking it, and we thought it died but then…

"LINK, LOOK OUT," I yell as I push him out of the way and block the attack with my shield and kill it.

"Thanks Alexa, we should probably know the differences with these monsters."

I nodded in agreement and we continued our way. After rescuing two more monkeys, we went back to the broken bridge and used the monkeys to cross it, and came to another room. That's when the big monkey showed up again except with two boomerangs, then the fight started.

"_Alright then, I will destroy the two monsters that fell off the roof and you try to figure out how to destroy this monkey,"_ I mind spoke to Link, he nodded and went where the poles were. I kept slashing the monsters until they died and ran up to Link.

"_Here's the strategy, Alexa," _Link said, "_We need to role and hit the pole the monkey's on, and literally do it when the monkey throws the boomerangs. Then we have to hit its __butt__ until we have to do the cycle again, I already did it once."_ I nodded but smirk on how we had to defeat this monkey. After doing it two more times, the monkey was knocked, the helmet on its head came off, which turned out to be a bug that Link and I had to defeat to get tears of light. It died, the monkey came back to its senses and left us. It drop the boomerangs nearby, we ran up to them, then they told us they were the Fairy of the Winds, and were in a curse but thanked us for freeing them, and they will help us. That's when Link and I got the Gale Boomerangs, one for me and one for him. We got out of there and found another monkey need for saving, after we defeated the moblin, Midna showed up.

"I guess there's more monkeys to save," she said, "If saving them has a purpose then we will know when we find what we are looking for." She disappeared and we continued our way. At the main room, we got the compass so we could find treasure when we cut the rope off from the ceiling and then found the boss key, after we looked at the treasure chest with the puzzle. Until Link finally figured it out and used the Z pattern on the floor to open it.

After finding all the monkeys which took a while. The room next to the room where we found a small key to find the second monkey in this temple had a real big gap between us and the boss door. When we found every monkey, they started climbing on a branch on the tree they were on. One hang on the branch then all the others were going to it and hanging down by the monkey's hand, until they were all a big rope for us to grab and go to the other side.

"You go first," I said to Link to swing on the monkeys, "Just be careful, we could die if we miss this." He nodded and while the monkeys swing back and forth, Link waited to jump at the right time.

"You know that you have the power of time in your hands," said a voice in my head, I froze, and looked at my right hand where the Triforce was. The voice disappeared before I could say what you mean, because I know I wield the Triforce of Time in my hand but I didn't know what it will do.

"Hey Alexa," Link yells snapping me back to reality, "I'm on the other side, now it's your turn. But please be careful, don't do anything reckless."

I got on the platform and waited until the swing came to a spot where I could jump and grab on them. It took a few minutes until I jumped and got a hold of the monkeys grasped.

"Few," I said with a breath of relief, and swung with the motion until I jumped to the other side, but miss the platform. Link made just in time and grab my hand before I fell to my death and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said while another sigh of relief came to me.

"That's what friends do and it's a way of thanking you for blocking the hit from the monster when we both thought it died," he said laughing, and I laugh too. Anyways we got ourselves up, and came up to the door where the evil still lurked. We put the key into the key hole and went inside the room.

**Cliffhanger! Anyways, next chapter will be the boss fight. The part that Link saves Alexa is not a love scene, this story is going to have the Link x Zelda, that part was friendship. Because friendship is a true treasure and they're good friends but Link is going to fall for Zelda which already happen last chapter.**

**Link: True, true… *blushes* hey!**

**Both of us: Thank you, please review and subscribe. **


	5. BOSS FIGHT

**This chapter is BOSS TIME! Thank you guys for all the support and enjoy. I'm sorry for late updates, its summer, I'm lazy and when school comes, I will be busy to write. ANYWAYS, BOSS TIME!**

The room we entered was way different than the rest of the temple. The water was purple, not blue, and the look of the room almost looked like twilight but yet again. It just didn't have the strange colors. Just a few steps in the room and we heard a rumbling, and the next thing we know, was two plant head monsters but much bigger than the normal ones. The fight started.

"Let's split up," yells Link, "You take the left head, I take on the right head."

I nodded in agreement and went to the left side of the room. Looked around what I could use to hit with my Gale Boomerang, since there was no way I was touching that dangerous looking water. Then I noticed those bomb creatures on one of the logs, then my mind went working on a strategy.

"_Alright, all I have to do is have the Gale Boomerang to lock on the bomb then the monster head. Then when it opens its mouth, I release the boomerang, and WALA! You have it down!" _

I mind spoke to Link of my idea and we set it to use. My Gale Boomerang had a lock on the bomb and the head of the boss. But I had to jump out of the way when the monster came lunging at me, and had to do the whole relocking again. Then at the right moment both monsters open its mouth and Link and I both yell out, "HASTA LA VIESTA MONSTER!"

The boss, mouths exploded but somewhat were still there and went back to the water. But something wasn't right, after they went back down, more rumbling came and the next thing we knew. The real boss was in front of us, and our strategy was ruined.

"What the hell are we going to do if our main source of this guy going down is gone," I yell at Link, Link didn't respond back. Just a few minutes in the battle, we had to dodge the attacks from the same heads which were somewhat revived, and block weird spitting purple stuff from the big one, with our shields. Then we started hearing monkey noises, and the next thing we knew, we saw the same boss of the other monkeys that we had to fight, and had the bomb monsters.

"Alexa," yells Link, "I have an idea, one of us distracts the two heads, while the other one is locking at the swing monkey with bombs-," Link dodge an attack, and continued, "then we release the boomerang at the right moment to the big one's head. We will keep doing this, until it's dead for good, and we will switch out roles."

We both nodded and went to action, Link went for the big one, while I was trying to distract the other two heads. The best I could think of was hitting them with my boomerang, which did little affect but least were attacking me instead of Link while he was dealing with the big one. A few minutes later Link was able to hit the big one with his sword when knocked down by the bomb. We switch roles, and this time I had my boomerang locked on the monkey and the boss. But I had to wait for a while before I even release my boomerang, learning my lesson after doing it automatically and failing big time. Then the right moment came, I launched my boomerang and it that damn size monster. It came crashing down, and I unsheathe my sword and slash it as many time's as I could. We switched roles again, and this time Link did the final stab on its tongue where the eyeball was. It shriek, and thrashed around then it turned black and exploded into twilight pieces, and the rest of the place turned back to normal.

The twilight pieces then turned into a strange looking piece that looked like it came from a helmet or something. Midna and Eriko both showed up.

"This is what we have been looking for," said Midna, both of them were grinning.

"We will be taking that," said Eriko as he took it off from Link's hands, "These are Fuse Shadows, and we are still missing two more. There are three in total, we have one now."

"Anyway, I'll teleport you guys out of this temple," said Midna as she then made a portal and told u they will be waiting until we are ready to go.

"Yes, we defeated the boss: Twilit Parasite: Diababa," I said, fist pumping the air.

"When did that monster had a name" asked Link with a question expression on his face.

"I decided that it had to have a name, so I came up with one."

Link just smiled, and told me I wouldn't be doing all the naming and he will do some off them too. We walked to the portal and were teleported back outside.

**Done! Yeah, boss fights will have chapters of their own, and will be shorter than all the other chapters. Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this and I will do my best to update the next chapter, if my laziness doesn't control me. Link, high five man.**

**Link: *gives her a high five* Thank you, and please review and subscribe.**


	6. Twilight Zone 2 and we get iron boots

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Hope you guys enjoy this. By the way, this is the Wii version of this game, but Link is still a left handed swordsman. **

We were teleported back at Faron Springs, where Faron was waiting for us.

"Well done, heroes" Faron said, "Now you must go to Kakariko village. There you will meet Eldin, the third light spirit."

Then Faron disappeared, and just left Link and I looking at the map. To see where we had to go to Kakariko Village. After finding it on the map, our stomachs rumbled.

"Man, I have forgotten that we haven't eaten or slept in a while," I said.

"Let's go back to my house and have some soup, with meat," said Link, "and stay there for the night. Then tomorrow we continue our quest. Also, let's make sure nobody spots us, because I'm not ready to tell them what's going on. Heck, I'm still a little confuse on what's going on still."

I nodded, and we head back to Link's place, and had a yummy dinner. Then I fell dead asleep on my bed, and that's when the dream began.

Dream World

"_Welcome, wielder of the fourth trifroce," said a voice._

"_Who are you," I said then I remembered something, "Wait! You're the one who spoke to me at the forest temple!"_

_It only laughed, and I wish I could see what it was, but there was a damn mist around it. _

"_Do you know who you are and where you really came from," it asked, I didn't answer. All I gave was a question expression. "Now why should I ask you that if you don't know. Anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm the goddess of Time."_

"_What," I said, and looked at the triforce at my hand. _

"_There are other three goddesses. Din, the goddess of Power. Nayru, goddess of Wisdom. And finally, Farore, goddess of Courage. They are the ones who build the land of Hyrule, and made the Triforce. However, some history say there was a fourth triforce, the one in the center, the missing one. But was hidden away, one that was never to be found or written in history. Though very few people started believing the triforce used to be a whole but the fourth one went missing, that's when the thought of a fourth one started being in history books."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because, you were the one chosen for it," she said, "It was your-,"_

Dream Ended

"Alexa, wake up," said Link, as he shook me.

"Wha….? It's morning already?

"Yep, and we have to start moving, and head towards Kakariko village."

I groaned, got off my bed, and had the events from my dream roll through my head. Over and over again. Link and I got on our horses, and headed off to Faron Woods, which we then headed to the afro dude's place. Then we headed off to Hyrule field, obviously we ran to some moblins, but we just tramped them with our horses when passed by them. At Hyrule field, we could see the other lands in twilight by the big twilight barrier. We headed east, where the Eldin Province was. Along the way we found a golden bug on a tree, and then we heard a shout, "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

We turned to see who it was, it was a post man.

"Oh boy," he said, "Oh! I'm the post man, and it's hard to deliver anything ever since these weird barriers showed up. By the way, are you guys named Link, and Alexa?"

"Yes," we said in allusion.

He gave us a letter, "It's a letter from Ooccoo. Well I'm off." He left us, and we looked what the letter said. After reading the letter, we headed off again, and found another golden bug. Then we finally reached the barrier that would lead us to the Eldin Province, and then Midna and Eriko showed up.

"Are you guys ready to go in," ask Midna, we nodded, "But remember, you guys will turn into beasts when you are inside. No more delays, let's go in."

Both of them went through the barrier, grabbed us again with their hand hair, and when we were inside, we turn into our wolf forms. They got on our backs, and we continue our way. Along the way, we found…..our broken wooden swords, but they had a scent, so we sniffed them remembering the last we saw them were with Talo, Malo, and Beth. Sure enough, we had their scent, for somewhat reason their scent had the color of a musty yellow. Lucky for us, it led to our destination, and we continued…only to be stopped to see a bridge that led across the other side, and our destination was on the other side. This was getting really hard.

"_Looks like we have guest" _I mind spoke to Link, when we got close to the shadow beasts, and the barriers showed up around us.

"_Remember last time. We have to kill them at the same, and lets use that move, which means were doing overkill, again," _Link replied.

We circle around them, and avoided them when they attacked. Midna and Eriko made the circles that then had the electric around the beasts, until all three were in. Then we released the attack, which I always thought it was awesome, since it instant killed them.

"How are we supposed to cross to get to the other side, if we have no bridge," said Midna, "Well don't worry about it. Eriko. Will you like to tell them about the portals every time we defeated these twilight beasts?"

"Very well," he replied, "Every time we defeat those, a portal will appear up there and stay there. That's when we are able to transport you two to anywhere we defeated those beasts. So probably one of them will lead to the missing bridge we need. Let's look at the map."

"You see those markings," said Midna, "those are the portals, as you can see here, we have one at Ordon Springs, and two at Faron Woods. So choose anyone you like to start searching."

Our first choice was a wrong one since we couldn't find a bridge anywhere near the entrance of Faron Woods, but luckily our second choice, we were able to find it. It was near the bird's shop was. Midna appeared went up to it, and then had an orange electric shock go through around the whole thing, and then she lifted it up to the sky. Where it then teleported back where it was supposed to belong, and we could finally cross the damn thing. We finally made it Kakariko village, after defeating more monsters AND defeating another round of twilight beasts, and found another light spirit of need of our helping.

"You….two…chosen by the gods," it said, "please…..find the shadow bugs….and capture…the stolen….light…with…this."

It gave the vessel of Light. So where we first started was the building that was very close to the spring. We used the tree beside it with the help of Midna and Eriko, and got to a certain spot which then gave out on our weight and we fell through. Inside we saw spirits and we used our senses to see…..THE KIDS and three other people we didn't know.

"Well, I don't see those beasts anymore," said the guy with the iron mask, looking out the window.

"Don't worry," said the guy that was sitting with the kids, "we're safe in here, don't worry children."

"But we won't be safe here forever."

"There is…a cellar."

"Really?! Where?!"

"To find it, you have lit the torches around the room."

The dude with the mask got a stick and lit on fire and was going to the steps where the first torch was until the girl next to the guy said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?!"

"When father told me when to check the cellar, I saw those shadow bugs in there like we saw outside."

The guy gasp or screamed and stopped. "We could be next," he said, "Remember when the people here went to the story that lady worked at? When they got there, she was gone and there were those beasts there…"

"BARNES," yelled the guy sitting next to the kids.

The dude named Barnes, slid down the wall and put his mask over his face, and then Beth started crying.

"Don't worry Beth," said Colin, "Link and Alexa will come and find us."

Beth stop crying and looked at him, "I just know it. I know they will come."

After their whole conversation, Midna started talking, and after she was done, we went to open the cellar because some of the bugs were in there. When we were inside, we had to use our senses to find them, and turns out they were in the ground. We had to dig them fast so we could kill them, and when they came out, we launched at them and biting them. When they died, we had already three lights and continue our way. After we were out of the cellar with the help of Midna and Eriko, we found ourselves in a GRAVEYARD!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After finding more bugs

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When we were nearing Death Mountain, we came to one certain place where there were hot air coming out of very, very little craters. But there was also a weird stone that had wind blowing in a hole in the top.

"_What's with this weird rock,"_ I asked Link.

"_Wait, do you hear that music being played when the wind is blowing through it?"_

I nodded my head.

"_Remember what that dead hero said? Listen for the wind to if we want to learn another move."_

Link went up close to it, listen to what it was playing, and then he howled to play it. The next I knew was, Link disappeared, and for a few seconds I was trying to get contact with him.

"_Link…..Link…..Link?"_

Nothing, and then he reappeared again, making me jumped.

"_What happen," _I asked.

"_It was weird. When I howled the music, I was then teleported to a strange looking place of Hyrule. I was on a piece of very little land, and so was the golden wolf. Then it look like I had to howl the same music again but it was a longer version of what I had to play but I somewhat knew how to play it. After we were done, he said find me and I will teach you old teachings. But the song was actually pretty dark."_

"_Weird…..I'm doing the next one when we find it again."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After finding the rest of the bugs and almost dying to a gigantic meteor that came from the freakin volcano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We finally found all the bugs and had the missing light, we were teleported to the spring where the lights rightfully returned back where they belong. Then another light spirit showed up. This time it was a VERY weird looking bird.

"Thank heroes chosen by the gods," it said, "My name is Eldin. To find the dark magic you are looking go to Death Mountain. There you will find what you are looking for."

It disappeared, and we turned to see in front the door of the house that we saw the missing children, they were there, and they had smiles across their faces. Colin was the one who started running up to us first, but he was tripped by the other kids running up to us as well. Colin got up and came to us, then the guy, the girl and the dude we already knew as Barnes came up to us.

"So you two must be Link and Alexa," he said, "I heard a lot about you two from these children. My name is Renado, and this here is…"

Barnes must have thought he was going to introduce him but instead, "Is my daughter, Luda. I found these children nearby that were left to die and I couldn't believe they were from the Ordona province, so far away from home."

"Yeah," said Colin, "Mr. Renado was the one who found after the monsters left us to die. It felt like…"

"Like a nightmare," said Malo.

"Yeah," said Colin, "It felt like a horrible nightmare that we couldn't wake up."

"Mmm…nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its hardships," said Renado and then turn to look at Death Mountain, "The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief…To think that a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly…It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change."

He then turned to us.

"In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here. But is it my job to coax the Gorons back from their recent changes of heart."

The children then looked at us with worry expression. I beckon Link, after he was done talking to the children and he followed. Then we headed up to Death Mountian but when we climbed up the rope ladder, and taking a few steps, we already were faced with a problem.

"Stop right there humans," said a Goron, then he got into a rolling position and head straight towards us.

"We got this," said Link, as we both got ready in position to stop the Goron.

How stupid we were to think we could stop this heavy thing. We both ended up flying off, and landing hard on our backs.

"Don't ever come back," the Goron yelled.

"Are you okay," I asked Link.

"What do you think," Link said.

"What am I thinking," I said, "we are both bruised up by that heavy Goron."

"Now here's the real question. How are we going to get to Death Mountain if we even can't pass one Goron? Let's go back, and see if anyone knows."

We got up, and patted our now bruised backs, and headed back to Kakariko Village. At the entrance of the path to lead to Death Mountian, we found Renado.

"I can see you guys already had trouble with the Gorons," he said.

"Yep," we both said with a sarcastic voice.

"Here's the something you should know, the Gorons love sumo wrestling. I actually happen to know a friend who once defeated the Gorons. His name Bo, you two already know him at Ordon Village. If you visit, I think he will tell you guys how to defeat the Gorons."

"Thanks for the advice," Link and I said.

We headed out to go to the entrance of Kakariko Village, and the next thing we knew, our horses were charging towards us with moblins on their backs. We barely dodge in time, the moblins were off them and died which was weird and when they stopped, we both ran up to them. I got onto Lightning, but he thought I was a monster or something, and started running out of control, while I hanged on for dear life. After a while, I finally calmed him down, so did Link did with Epona, and then we headed out of Kakariko to go back to Ordon village.

When we were at Ordon spring, Link notice something.

"Hey, it's the golden wolf," he said and looked as the map. "See right here is where the wolf left himself on the map so we could find him again."

We ran up to the wolf which started growling, we got our swords out and it launched right at us. We found ourselves again the same place we were when we were taught the first hidden skill.

"Welcome again heroes," he said, "But before I teach you the second hidden skill. First, I must see that you mastered the first skill."

He made another version of himself, and we slashed at them, knocking them to their backs. Then we did the finishing blow on them.

"Well done," he said, "are you two ready for the second skill?"

We nodded and had ready gazes on our faces.

"Very well. The second hidden skill is the Shield Attack. Just thrust your shield towards your enemy, and use the advantage to hit them, and you can use it to launch magic back towards your enemies."

He made another copy of himself for me to test it. I thrust my shield at him and then slashed the enemy. Then the next was deflecting magic with the move. He made an energy ball and launched at me. I used the Shield Attack with my Ordon shield to launch back to him.

"Good," he said, "the second hidden skill has been passed on. If you two want to know the others hear the wind blowing."

We then were teleported back to Ordon Springs, and then we headed back to Ordon Village. At the mayor's house, he was outside and surprise to see us.

"Link?! Alexa," he said in a shocked voice, "come in here, and let's talk in private."

So inside, we told Bo what happen and where the kids were.

"So that's been going on," said Bo, "thank goodness the kids are safe. Well then. What about my daughter? Isn't Ilia there as well with the other kids?"

The look on Link's face, told me that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Um…," I said, "We were wondering how you defeated the Gorons in sumo wrestling."

"Oh," said Bo, "so you met my friend Renado, and he told you about it. I did win, with a little secret. But you guys promise you won't tell anyone."

We nodded, and he led to a room that we have never seen before. He then told me go to the next room and then come out when they call me. When they gave the call, I saw both of them shirtless, and I almost puked when I saw Bo.

"Well anyways. Before I tell you two the secret, I have to teach Link sumo wrestling."

After the teaching for Link, and they put their shirts back on. Bo led us back to the room and told us the secret is inside the treasure chest. Link went to open and we both found, TWO iron boots.

"What," Bo said as he looked, "when did a second pair get in there? Oh well, looks like both can sumo wrestle. Link can teach you Alexa."

We said goodbye and left to go back to Kakariko Village.

**Done! I'm sorry for the late updates. Did you know that the songs Link has to howl are ocarina songs in OoT and MM? The first one is the Song of Healing. Anyways, I will do my best to update sooner.**

**Link: Thank you and please review and subscribe!**


End file.
